omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Joonghyuk (3rd round)
Yoo Joonghyuk, sometimes spelled Yoo Jonghyuk or Yu Jung-Hyeok, is the main character of tls123's novel Three Ways to Survive in a Ruined World. At the beginning of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint, he is on his third regression i.e. fourth life, having already tried to reach the end of the scenarios thrice previously. Appearance Yoo Joonghyuk is repeatedly described as extremely handsome by various individuals, including Kim Dokja and tls123 (in the Ways of Survival text). He is stated to have wide black eyes with thin double eyelids and thick eyebrows. His right eye glows golden upon activation of the skill Sage's Eye. His hair is black and slightly wavy, cut short. He has tan skin, a sharp nose ridge, and a strong jawline. He is extremely muscular, in particular having well-toned biceps and thighs.팬아트 이벤트용 등장인물 외형 묘사입니다. Sing Shong on Munpia. Translated text available here, courtesy of porifra. As the Punisher, Yoo Joonghyuk's hair is waist-length. Kim Dokja describes the Punisher as having "deep sultry eyes beneath neat eyebrows", and states that she is thrice as beautiful as her male counterpart. She is smaller and sleeker than when in her male form, and wears a black cape to cover her usual outfit. Generally, Yoo Joonghyuk wears a black coat and combat boots. He is also described as wearing gloves. Under the jacket, covers for the novel have shown him to wear a black shirt with a silver collar and buckle, along with close-fitting black pants. When acting as Zhu Bajie during the reenactment of Journey to the West, he dresses instead in a half-open black vest and tight black jeans. Personality TBD History TBD Synopsis Abilities Personal Attributes * Regressor (3rd turn) (Myth): An attribute linked to his stigma Regression. * Pro Gamer (Rare): Gained from his career as a pro gamer prior to the start of the scenarios. Grants him an "overwhelming advantage and adaptability in all games". ** Ruler of Amusement (Legendary): The evolved form of the Pro Gamer attribute, this boosts Yoo Joonghyuk's abilities in any game to the point where Kim Dokja compares him to a god.Chapter 262 * Supreme King (Hero): Gained through the King's Road scenario. Personal Skills * Sage’s Eye: A skill similar to Kim Dokja's Character List that allows Yoo Joonghyuk to view the Attributes Window of another individual. Causes his right eye to glow gold when activated. * Lie Detection: As the name suggests, this skill allows the user to detect if a statement spoken by another individual is a lie. * Breaking the Sky: A skill linked to Yoo Joonghyuk's knowledge of Breaking the Sky Swordsmanship, taught by Namgung Minyoung. * Giant Body Transformation: A skill that temporarily expands the user's latent power in order to imitate the larger form of a giant.Chapter 130 Taught to Yoo Joonghyuk by Briareus in the 2nd round.Chapter 323 * Red Phoenix Shunpo: A skill that increases Yoo Joonghyuk's speed. * Air Steps: As the name suggests, a skill that allows him to turn the air into invisible steps that he can walk on. * Advanced Weapons Training: Evolved form of Weapons Training. * Advanced Mental Barrier: Evolved form of Mental Barrier. * Hand to Hand Combat * Strong Self-Defense * Crowd Control * Reasoning * Hundred Steps Godly Fists * Yoo Joonghyuk has more skills, although they are omitted in the Character List window due to length. Sponsor: ??? * Regression (Stigma): Yoo Joonghyuk's trademark ability and the foundation of the plot of Ways of Survival, this stigma allows Yoo Joonghyuk to send his consciousness back in time to the beginning of the scenarios, regaining his original body while retaining all the memories of his previous rounds. He temporarily loses his skills and other abilities, although they can be regained through his second stigma. * Transmission ''(Stigma): This stigma allows Yoo Joonghyuk to slowly regain the skills and abilities he had in previous regressions over time. Overall Stats * As of Chapter 29, his stats are Lv. 24, Lv. 24, Lv. 25, Power Lv. 23.Chapter 29 * As of Chapter 41, his stats are Lv. 28, Lv. 27, Lv. 26, Power Lv. 25.Chapter 41 * As of Chapter 81, his stats are Lv. 60, Lv. 60, Lv. 60, Power Lv. 60.Chapter 81 Stories * '''One Who Inherited the Name of the King (rating unknown):' Presumably a Story acquired during the King's Road scenario, by killing an actual king, taking his flag, and therefore activating the revolutionary option, "inheriting" the kingship.Chapter 70, Kim Dokja: "If a non-representative took away the flag of a representative, the hidden scenario ‘Revolutionary Road’ would open. He knew this and killed a representative on the way here, making him a king."Chapter 268 * One Who Opposed the Miracle (Legendary): Acquired upon defeating Myung Ilsang, the Disaster of Questions.Chapter 89 * One Who Hunted the King of Disasters (Legendary): Acquired upon defeating the constellation Yamato no Orochi in Peace Land. Story is not immediately named as it is impossible and was not expected to occur in the relevant scenario. * Paradise of Despair (Legendary): Acquired upon defeating Demon Marquis Reinheit von Djerba.Chapter 168 * Disciple of Breaking the Sky Sword Saint (rating unknown): Presumably acquired in the 2nd round, while studying under Namgung Minyoung. This Story forces Yoo Joonghyuk to call Namgung Minyoung "Teacher" and use honorifics for her.Chapter 233 * One Who Killed A Wenny Person (Legendary): Acquired upon killing the wenny person who kidnapped Biyoo.Chapter 256 * One Who Fought Against an Outer God (rating unknown): Presumably acquired while fighting against the Eater of Dreams. * Ruler of the Industrial Complex (rating unknown): Presumably acquired upon becoming the Duke of the Yoo Joonghyuk Industrial Complex (formerly Syswitz). * Life and Death Comrades (rating unknown): Also translated as 'Life and Death Companions', 'Companions in Life and Death', or 'Comrades in Life and Death'. Acquired as a result of the comradeship of Yoo Joonghyuk and Kim Dokja. * Demon World's Spring (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired by helping Kim Dokja become the king of the 73rd Demon Realm. * Torch That Swallowed the Myth (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired upon finishing Gigantomachia and defeating Poseidon.Chapter 339 * Season of Light and Darkness (rating unknown): Has shares in this. Acquired upon ending the Great War of Constellations and Demons by triggering the Apocalypse scenario, then averting the same. * The Liberator of the Forgotten Ones (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired upon completing the Journey to the West remake.Chapter 465 Relationships TBD Trivia * Yoo Joonghyuk's name has been a source of some contention. ** The hangul is most directly transliterated as "Yoo Joonghyeok". The "oo" in Y'oo' and J'oo'nghyuk are functionally the same sound, which is why the spelling Yoo Joonghyuk is the favoured one amongst both the English and Korean sides of the fandom. The "eo" sound is also often transliterated as "u" in English, hence the change from Joonghy'eo'k to Joonghy'u'''k. This "eo" → "u" change can also be seen in other names, such as Lee Hy'u'ns'u'ng's and J'u'''ng Heewon's. ** However, the first translator used to spell it Yoo Jonghyuk (with only one O in his given name). They have since stated that this was an error, and if possible they'd want to change it. ** The second translator changed it to the more accurate Yu Jung-Hyeok, but did not stick to the "eo" → "u" standard, using "oo" → "u" instead and leaving "eo" as is. * Kim Dokja often refers to Yoo Joonghyuk as a sunfish. This is likely a reference to the game "Survive! Mola Mola" (mola mola is another name for a sunfish). In the game, you have to keep a sunfish alive and escape the dangers of the sea. However, the sunfish dies because of almost anything, referencing how Yoo Joonghyuk's 3rd round abilities are currently not strong enough to overcome many of the enemies he will face.Chapter 36 * He first calls Kim Dokja his companion in chapter 101. Category:Main Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Korean Kings